Fragile Mind
by Lulukoki
Summary: "You're the only one I need." The words tumble carelessly out of his mouth without his consent. Those cold eyes stab into his heart and he wants to be sick, "Master, that nonsense is…" Alois begs Claude to shut up, but he knows that he's also begging himself to stop making a fool of himself. He ignores his own advice. "You're the only one left in my world!" Alois' last moments.


**I wrote this a while back and after a bit of polishing, I thought I might as well release it (I was thinking of uploading some other things that have been collecting virtual dust)**

**OLD AN:** You can imagine the lyric being from either The Slightly Chipped Full Moon or Fragile Mind (I think Fragile Mind is more haunting, but the songs are equally pretty)

Pairings/implied pairings: One-sided Alois/Claude, basically the way I interpreted Alois' feelings for Claude.

I tried to get Alois as in character as possible… it's my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji fanfic xD

I'm not really a Claude fan… I'll try to keep the Claude bashing to a minimum, Alois will probably only have a partial rant because he is angered easily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji II (or any of the characters) **

* * *

**Fragile Mind**

****In the end, everything he had ever done was done for Claude. When he had gouged Hannah's eye out, it had been to impress Claude. When he had made those bank notes flutter in the air above that greedy fool of a man, it had been to make Claude see that he, Alois Trancy, was not the same as the foolish man, other foolish humans, he was not weak and he did not care for the paper currency that his species loved so much. When he had greeted the man who wore all black, had he not acted seductive towards the stranger to gain his butler's attention… his envy?

Looking back on it, he finds it rather pathetic, laughable even, he knows that Claude would not laugh at his stupidity, but that is because Claude never laughs. Alois had only ever seen Claude smile _once_, and it had disgusted him. Not the smile itself, but the feelings that the smile teased to the surface, after all, Alois Trancy did not want to _love _his butler because all his butler wanted was his _soul_.

In a strange way, Alois is happy that the wound left by Ciel is bleeding out, his life with it. Claude will not have his soul this way, but that is what confuses Alois; he had wanted Claude to have his soul but maybe that had only been because once when he had asked Claude,

"_How is it done…? How will you devour me?" _

Claude's answer had been calm, _"My lips are joined to yours and I pull, with my tongue, your soul; from the very depths of your heart and mind."_

"_A kiss then?" _Alois had asked simply, quietly.

Claude had not answered, he had merely stared at Alois with those sharp yellow eyes, and Alois had felt like the man… the demon… could _see_ the very depths of his heart, his mind and his soul. It had been the most intimate moment between the two, with Claude's almost glare-like gaze, being intense and probing…

Those words ring through his head… that smile playing on the demon's lips; _"Yes, I do."_

That fucking _liar_!

No, he knew now that Claude had tricked him. Claude who made him feel so special, just by standing at his side. Claude who had looked at Alois like a piece of dog shit on the bottom of his shoe. Claude who wanted Ciel Phantomhive.

The two-faced _bastard_!

He can feel tears welling in his eyes, falling down his face, wetting his neck.

All he can hear, those words, tainted by the demon;

"_Yes, your highness."_

He begs for one more chance, one more chance to see those sharp yellow eyes that looked at him apathetically, not with pity, disgust or lust. That was what set Claude apart in the end; his lack of emotion towards everything, the only thing close to an emotion was want, the want in Claude's eyes and the hunger in his words.

His eyes are closed and his gut is full of a fiery pain.

"_What are you doing, Master?"_

He opens his eyes and finds himself staring up at Claude through hazy tears… he realizes that he must have crawled away from Hannah and the red-head… a sub-conscious movement.

"_You still haven't gotten a hold of Ciel Phantomhive."_

He crawls to the silhouette, new hope kindled, ignoring the agony.

"_You're the only one I need." _The words tumble carelessly, clumsily, out of his mouth without his consent.

Those cold eyes stab into his heart and he feels like he wants to be sick, _"Master, that nonsense is…"_

Alois begs Claude to shut up, but he knows that he's also begging himself to stop making a fool of himself. He ignores his own advice.

"_You're the only one left in my world!"_

He finds himself crawling closer to the man, grabbing hold of his leg and chanting their prayer as if it could save him from his impending doom.

"_Hoheotararuna ronderotareru… Hoheotararuna ronderotareru… Hoheotararuna ronderotareru!"_

He begs the demon not to leave him, hoping that he would be the exception to everyone else he had known… everyone else who had left him _alone_, in the _dark_.

He can't stop himself, the words slip out, _"You… you are my Highness."_

Alois isn't sure whether he's imagining the look on Claude's face… that look of the disgust… the look of a man who looks down at the dog shit upon his shoe, the look of a man who looks upon a poor, filthy orphaned boy who cowers in the sewer.

For a moment, he is sure that he imagined it. Claude sinks down to his level and holds his face gently in his hands. Alois is sure Claude will kiss him, use his tongue to pry out his soul from the depths of his heart…

Claude leans closer and wipes a tear away and Alois' certainty increases. The demon leans closer still, smiles, his pyrite eyes looking almost too sincere.

"_Such words for a mere butler…"_

Claude's hands tighten and suddenly, Alois' head feels like it will burst with the realization that Claude isn't going to kiss him…

Alois feels his head cave in, his vision going blank, and the last thing that flashes through his head before he slips away from the realm of life… the flash of eyes the colour of fool's gold and a velvet voice.

"_Calm into passion. Hesitation into resolution. Love into a headstone. That is the Trancy butler."_

* * *

**LOLWUT. Anyway, I love Alois, he's such a strange character. **

**Those quotes were taken from the Sub, I couldn't be bothered to watch the Dub (Lizzy annoys me too much xD)**


End file.
